


Вечерний бриз

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джареду 19, Дженсену 35. Сиквел к фику "Ветер с моря"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечерний бриз

  
[](http://i049.radikal.ru/1307/1c/33f3cd41f725.jpg)

Автор арта Imaridin 

Студенческая жизнь Джареда давно стала привычной и размеренной. Он поступил в кампус калифорнийского университета в Санта-Крузе, и это было почти так же круто, как кампус в Сан-Франциско, только чуть дольше добираться до Дженсена. Всю рабочую неделю Джаред жил в общежитии, а на выходные уезжал к Дженсену или сам, на автобусе, или Дженсен приезжал за ним на машине. На машине было, конечно, удобнее, но Джаред видел, как Дженсен устает на работе, и каждый раз уговаривал того не напрягаться. Час на автобусе с айподом и киндлом – и вот, пожалуйста, тебе Золотые ворота, Чайна-таун и всё остальное. Но у Дженсена часто бывали дела в Силиконовой долине, поэтому он иногда приезжал и в разгар недели, вот как сегодня, например, и заодно свозил Джареда пообедать в стейк-хаус на побережье, неодобрительно оглядев худые мослы, которые так и норовили прорвать своими острыми углами джинсы или толстовку с университетской символикой. Джаред, конечно, не голодал, но жрать хотел всегда и не отказывался от пары-тройки лишних кусков мяса. Тем более что сексуальная жизнь у него была напряженная и требовала много сил.  
Н-да. Недолго проходил он на курсе с имиджем сексуально неопытного задрота. Чисто случайно обмолвился пару раз в разговорах о сексе о таких позах и практиках, что однокурсники от зависти давились пивом. И неважно, что даже воспоминания о ночи с Дженсеном заставляли Джареда пунцово краснеть, этот румянец прибавлял еще больше очков к его извращенскому имиджу.  
*  
Джаред-таки научился делать минет. Теперь ему уже не нужно было изо всех сил думать о том, куда девать зубы или как не подавиться насмерть членом. Это была бы неплохая смерть, но как объяснить ее маме? В общем, теперь делая минет, Джаред мог отвлечься на то, чтобы пососать уздечку или покружить языком вокруг головки – если сделать несколько кругов, постоянно меняя темп и угол наклона языка, то Дженсен начинал мелко подбрасывать бедра и так грязно ругаться, что только от этого Джаред мог спустить в штаны, даже без рук. Но что было удивительно – Дженсен тоже кончал не по разу. И однажды Джаред набрался смелости, чтобы задать давно мучивший его вопрос. Правда, момент он выбрал не совсем удачный – как раз посреди тщательного минета – но Джаред вообще был горазд на неудачные моменты. Можно сказать, что с этого у них всё и началось. С Джареда и очень-неловкого-момента.  
Джаред выпустил изо рта член и вытер с подбородка потеки слюны. В ответ на недоуменно поднятые Дженсеном брови он поинтересовался:  
– Дженсен, ты виагру принимаешь, да?  
– Ты охренел?  
– Нет, ну правда… – смущенно стал оправдываться Джаред.  
– С чего ты взял про виагру? – продолжил натиск Дженсен, придерживая свой член у основания. Тот не упал, но явно сник немного от неожиданной темы.  
– Ну… мы с ребятами обсуждали в общаге, – стал оправдываться Джаред. – Они говорят, что после тридцати у мужиков не встаёт само, только с виагрой.  
Дженсен закатил глаза.  
– Падалеки, ты себя в зеркале видел? – процедил Дженсен, и жесткая складка у рта не сулила Джареду ничего хорошего.  
– Эээ, да… ну…  
– Так если видел, то откуда у тебя вопросы? Ты же ходячая виагра! – Дженсен похлопал обеими руками по кровати, это был совершенно недвусмысленный сигнал. – Кончай отлынивать, соси дальше.  
И Джаред стал сосать.  
*  
Конечно, в чем-то ребята были правы – там, где Джаред кончал четыре или пять раз подряд (о, господи, только не перед контрольной по программированию!), Дженсен кончал дважды. Но боже мой, этого было более чем достаточно, потому что Дженсен мог долго не спускать, крутя его по кровати и так, и сяк, пока у Джареда кости не начинали плавиться от жара и отключалась напрочь голова, а уж если кончал, то Джареду казалось, что столько спермы внутрь него ну никак не влезет, и она капать будет потом долго из ушей.  
Джаред сдал последний экзамен, и Дженсен привез его домой, чтобы отметить это дело как следует. Они наотмечались, и теперь Джаред спал без задних ног, мечтая сутки или лучше двое не просыпаться. Но не тут-то было. Он почувствовал, как Дженсен, мягко привалившийся к нему со спины, заерзал и, обхватив его поперек груди для жесткости, стал другой рукой направлять в него член.  
– Не закрылся еще, – бормотал ему Дженсен в ухо, – сладкий мой мальчик, давай, пусти меня; по сперме хорошо пойдет.  
Джаред неразборчиво промычал. Можно подумать, он мог не пустить. Уже утро, видимо, а такое ощущение, что только что ебались.  
– Мне надо вытрахать себе мозги, – терпеливо объяснял Дженсен, пристраиваясь к Джареду, чтобы на боку было сподручнее – не самая удобная поза, Джаред готов был согласиться, – а то если я этого не сделаю, то поубиваю всех… на сегодняшнем совещании… опять все договора перепутали, придурки…  
Дженсен длинно выдохнул и засадил до конца.  
– Ты просто чудо, какой хороший, – продолжил Дженсен, переведя дух, и поцеловал Джареда в плечо, – тесный такой и в то же время мягкий… солнечный, ласковый мой мальчик…  
– Хорошо хоть не малыш, – хриплым со сна голосом прокомментировал Джаред.  
– Нет, не малыш, большой вымахал, – усмехнулся Дженсен, – но раз ты не спишь, то не лежи бревном, соня, давай подмахивай.  
– Да ты тиран, Эклз, – ответил Джаред и подался назад, сработав на противоходе, когда Дженсен входил с размаху, а перед этим почти вышел. Сладкой болью прострелило внутри, в животе стало скручиваться стыдным, жарким водоворотом. И Джаред зажмурил глаза, поддаваясь нарастающему ритму. Он теперь понимал, что значит «на хую вертеть», когда Дженсен вот так играл с ним, почти выходя, только головкой удерживая на себе Джареда, и растрахивая медленно его растянутую, воспаленную дырку, потом раз – резко до упора – и снова назад, и медленно кругами, хищник, ну чисто животное. И осознание, что это животное – своё, собственное, больше всего срывало башню Джареду. Наверное, кому-то приходилось долго учиться кончать вот так, одновременно – когда ты выстреливаешь спермой аж до носа и задницей чувствуешь, что там тоже взрыв сверхновой и спермопиздец, от которого перемыкает в мозгу остатки серого вещества.  
*  
Джареду оставалось досдать учебники в библиотеку и договориться о летней практике, поэтому он, провалявшись полдня, поехал в кампус. Полдня не помогли. Он, конечно, выспался, но задницу немного тянуло, всё-таки утром они слегка перестарались, словно можно было впрок наебаться, насытиться сексом. Да как тут насытишься, когда потом только больше хочется, блин?  
Они условились с Дженсеном увидеться через два дня, когда тот закончит свой проект с заводом, а Джаред наконец попрощается с колледжем до следующего учебного года. С заводом вышла заминка, Дженсену пришлось летать в Портленд на какое-то дополнительное совещание, и он приехал за Джаредом на три дня позже намеченного срока. Джаред чуть не озверел от скуки.  
Дженсен приехал поздно, когда уже садилось солнце, но они решили всё равно съездить на берег океана. Закат на пустынном пляже, где тихо и только шелестят волны, Джареду всегда казался загадочным, интимным. Хотелось поделиться с Дженсеном этой маленькой тайной. По дороге на Сан-Франциско была бухта, в которой и днем мало кто бывал, а вечером можно точно рассчитывать на уединение. Любители устраивать барбекю на берегу обычно так далеко от ближайшего бара не залезали.  
Они въехали на машине прямо на пляж. Джаред сбросил джинсы и полез пробовать воду несмотря на предостерегающий возглас Дженсена. Вода, конечно, была ледяная, и спустя минуту Джаред прибежал греться, хватая Дженсена за бока и прижимаясь. Тот разворчался и сказал, что согреться можно только изнутри, а раз ничего спиртного у них с собой нет, то остается только один способ. Джаред обозвал его маньяком, но именно на такой обогрев он, конечно, и рассчитывал. Интимность окружающей обстановки настраивала Джареда на благоприятное развитие событий.  
Джаред встал, упершись руками в капот, лицом к океану, чтобы между делом смотреть на солнце, которое маленьким красным шаром скоро собиралось утопиться в бескрайнем океане. Он не стал снимать рубашку, от воды тянуло холодом. Дженсен наоборот, снял пиджак и рубашку, бросив их рядом с Джаредом на капот. Он не боялся замерзнуть, дикий снежный человек, мысленно усмехнулся Джаред.  
– Чего фыркаешь? – серьезно так спросил Дженсен, поглаживая Джареда по ягодицам. Джаред довольно жмурился, впитывая тепло, идущее от сильных ладоней.  
– Заждался. Тебя так долго не было, – ответил Джаред и приглашающее вильнул задницей.  
– Ну подрочил бы себе что ли, – хмыкнул Дженсен, нашаривая в кармане пиджака тюбик со смазкой.  
– Не хотел расходовать, я не завод по выработке спермы…  
– Скажешь тоже, вот же детство мне досталось, – посетовал Дженсен, вставляя сразу два смазанных пальца. Джаред дернулся, и Дженсен тут же шлепнул его по бедру. – Расслабься, ну?  
– Давай без ну, а, Дженс? Я стараюсь, – притворно захныкал Джаред. Дженсен прокрутил пальцы по часовой стрелке и Джаред взвыл. – Садист хренов, не мучай уже…  
– Я не мучаю, я тебя готовлю, – ответил Дженсен. – Надо было тебе хоть дилдо с собой взять, задницу потренировал бы от нечего делать.  
Джаред почувствовал, что пальцев стало больше.  
– Не надо в общагу дилдо, не поймут, – взмолился Джаред.  
– Тогда давай раком, в такой позе неудобно, – произнес Дженсен и бросил на гальку свой дорогущий пиджак.  
– Всё бы вам, коротышкам, командовать, – прокряхтел Джаред, устраиваясь ногами на пиджаке. Он пытался и руки пристроить на мягкое, чтоб не на колкую гальку, но места было мало. Дженсену пиджака уже точно не хватило. Но тот не жаловался – опустился прямо в брюках, даже ремень не снял, вот скотина, заметил Джаред. Дженсен не реагировал на подначки, только толкнул в сторону ноги Джареда и твердой ладонью надавил на поясницу, прогибая Джареда еще сильнее. Джаред охотно слушался, только пристроил голову на сложенные руки, для удобного упора. Не хватало кроватной спинки или на худой конец, подушек, за которые Джаред привык держаться. Зато были природа, волны, закат, все дела. И Дженсен, который был неумолим и стремителен, как скоростной лос-анджелесский поезд.  
Джаред опомнился, когда Дженсен уже наяривал сзади, облапив его за живот.  
– Ох, – сказал Джаред, когда Дженсен толкнулся прямо по простате.  
– Не молчи, громче, Джаред, ну давай, – резко, сквозь рваное дыхание выдал Дженсен. – Вспомни, как ты кричал тогда, в первый раз. – Джаред инстинктивно дернулся, но Дженсен только крепче схватил его и прижал к себе. – Тебе же не должно было быть так больно, как ты кричал, но… – Дженсен с трудом перевел дыхание между двумя сильными толчками, покрутил бедрами, выравниваясь с Джаредом, – ты мне своим криком тогда совершенно голову снес. Что это было? Ну давай, Джаред, отпусти себя, покричи…  
Джаред вцепился зубами в манжету, чтобы не закричать. Ему казалось, он и так шумный в сексе, и никогда не закрывает рот – хоть в буквальном, хоть в переносном смысле. Но Дженсену всё мало. С ним всегда получается на грани и так, как будто не по его, Джареда, желанию, словно вынуждают его получать такое нестерпимое удовольствие раз за разом. Вот зачем кричать, спрашивается? Это же при насилии кричат или когда садо-мазо, кто ж кричит от радости-то? Так думал Джаред, скуля и постанывая, и при каждом толчке пряжка ремня Дженсена похлестывала его по бедру, это было совершенно непристойно и от попыток понять, приближает ли это всю ситуацию к садо-мазо или нет, мысли Джареда закольцевались в совершенно непристойную петлю. Ни одной приличной мысли не возникло в голове Джареда даже в тот момент (хотя, наверное, это объяснимо имеющимися обстоятельствами), когда Дженсен, ни на секунду не переставая нажаривать его сзади, обхватил горячий, изнывающий член Джареда, и Джаред к стыду своему, хотя какой у него мог остаться стыд, прости господи, не смог удержать в горле торжествующий громкий крик.  
*  
Отдыхать в послеоргазменной истоме было негде – холодно и сыро. Солнце село и почти сразу стало темно. Но они всё равно были уже не одни на пляже – по дороге ехала полицейская машина, беззвучно сияя мигалками, а по берегу шел человек с фонарем. И шел он определенно в их сторону.  
– Черт, полицейский патруль, – пробормотал Дженсен, застегивая штаны и одновременно пытаясь подпихнуть к Джареду джинсы, которые тот забросил на багажник. – Сейчас оштрафуют за непристойное обнажение, а то еще за что-нибудь.  
– У меня денег нет, придется натурой, – вякнул Джаред.  
– Заткнись уже. Здравствуйте, офицер. Как вам погода? – любезно поинтересовался Дженсен.  
– Что здесь происходит? – вопросом на вопрос ответил полицейский, переводя луч фонарика с лица Дженсена на лицо Джареда и обратно. Но на Дженсене он задерживался дольше.  
– Решили отдохнуть немного, подышать свежим бризом, – ответил Дженсен. – Мы сейчас уедем, простите за беспокойство.  
Проигнорировав слова Дженсена, полицейский обратился к Джареду.  
– Несовершеннолетний?  
– Мне девятнадцать! – обиженно надув губы, ответил Джаред.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул полицейский и, пристально глядя с Джареда, предложил ему отойти в сторону. – Парень, ты как, в порядке? Он тебе кто? Ты его знаешь?  
– Да, сэр, два года знаю, мы…  
– Ну? – строго спросил полицейский.  
– Ну, он… мой бой-френд, – тихо сказал Джаред.  
– Бой-френд? Ха-ха.  
– Но это правда, – еще тише продолжил Джаред, переминаясь голыми ногами по холодным камням. – Мы… он и я… мы типа вместе.  
– Ладно, – махнул рукой полицейский. – Уматывайте отсюда побыстрее и впредь занимайтесь этим в спальне, если вы «типа вместе», – передразнил он.  
– Да, сэр. Спасибо.  
Джаред вернулся к Дженсену, который сидел на водительском месте, выставив ноги наружу, и курил.  
– Дженсен…  
Тот молча поднял голову.  
– Всё в порядке. Можно ехать.  
Дженсен кивнул и затянулся.  
– Почему ты молчишь? Я… он спросил, кто ты мне и я… я сказал, что ты мой бой-френд… он стал смеяться… ну правда, какой ты «бой»… Ну почему ты молчишь?  
– А что я должен сказать? Ты молодец, Джаред, хорошо справился.  
– Да нет же, не это! – Джаред навис над Дженсеном, стиснув кулаки. – Я сказал, что мы вместе… ты и я… но мы никогда не говорили о наших отношениях… о том, что мы вместе живем и почему.  
Дженсен встал, отбросив окурок, и внимательно посмотрел Джареду в глаза.  
– А что ты хочешь обсудить про наши отношения?  
– Ну, как ты ко мне относишься, например… – потупился Джаред.  
– Как я к тебе отношусь? Окей. Ты помнишь, когда я попал в аварию? – Джаред кивнул. – Я тогда лежал после операции и думал только о том, увижу тебя еще или нет. Я думал, что тебе не позвонят, или что тебя не будет дома, или ты будешь дома, но не возьмешь трубку. Или, черт возьми, не захочешь приехать к разбитой старой развалине. И когда я услышал, что ты приедешь, я сразу понял, что врачам больше не нужно беспокоиться о падающем давлении и отеке мозга.  
Дженсен сделал паузу и ждал. Молчание было крайне неловким для Джареда, он это чувствовал.  
– Ты еще что-то хочешь знать? Я должен, зажав в зубах розу, встать перед тобой на колени и поклясться в вечной любви? – с этими словами Дженсен встал на колени. – Надеть тебе на палец кольцо с бриллиантами и объявить на весь свет о своих матримониальных наме… упс…  
Дженсен хмыкнул, ткнувшись носом в крепкий джаредов стояк. Джаред, почувствовав нежной кожей головки теплое дыхание, тоже фыркнул, и вот они уже оба, сидя на земле, хихикали и чертыхались, особенно после того, как у Дженсена лопнули на колене брюки. Немного отсмеявшись и продрогнув в конец, Дженсен предложил:  
– Давай поедем уже домой. – Подсвечивая себе айфоном, он стал собирать раскиданные вещи. – Не хочу забыть тут свой гарвардский галстук, он мне еще пригодится.  
Тон, которым это было сказано, придавал фразе явную двусмысленность.  
Джаред устроился на пассажирском месте, от подогрева сиденья задница тут же оттаяла и настроение, и без того хорошее, стало еще лучше. Он молчал, пока Дженсен выруливал на хайвей, потом молчать уже было невтерпеж.  
– Ты испортил свой костюм, – сомневающимся тоном сказал Джаред, не будучи уверенным, как Дженсен отреагирует на это.  
– Ах, да, – Дженсен машинально провел рукой по дырке на колене. – Придется компенсировать ущерб – кольцо будет только с одним бриллиантом.  
– Ладно, как скажешь, – улыбнулся Джаред и уткнулся в окно, глядя как навстречу летят золотые огни Сан-Франциско.


End file.
